Unreachable
by BSManthaLUV
Summary: HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING: Rory can't take this anymore. The pool house, her mom, her life. She needs time, time too do something crazy, quitting Yale wasn't enough. And she knows just the person too call.
1. On Impulse

**Disclaimer: **I don't really know who exactly owns Gilmore Girls anymore… but I do know that I do not. So, be nice, don't sue.

**A/N:** Viola! Edited version…

-

-

-

Rory stood in the middle of her new house, she should be excited, somehow though, she was overcome with dread.

Rory placed a photo of Lane on the wall trying to make the pool house look more like a home. Right now with the way that all the boxes were piled everywhere and the way items were strewn over the floor it just looked like a rich persons storage room.

However, it was a really nice storage room.

There were old fashioned couches with claw like feet, wallpaper fit for the 1800th century. A pool table was in the corner with a bright ceiling light spotlighting it. In the middle of the room lay a rather large oriental rug draped over the floor like a cape, it made the room look like it possessed magical powers. The rug _could _be a magic carpet, but there was nothing magical in this room. There was a large book shelf lining half of one wall with perfectly polished books on it. Typical. The room consisted of earth tones and whites mostly, it was nice, but not Rory's sort of nice. Rory loved rooms with leopard print rugs and dust bunnies, she was a big fan of organized chaos. This room was just to polished for Rory Gilmore.

Rory tilted the picture of Lane to the left. The angle was wrong, she moved it to the right. The angle was _still _wrong. She went along with this ritual for about five minutes before giving in and dropping the picture on the floor.

The framed photo looked perfect thrown carelessly on the ground.

Satisfied, she sat down too watch television. At least she had digital cable.

-.-.-.-.-

Rory woke up to the voice of Jay Leno. Groggily, she groped around for the remote and hit the _off _button. She threw the remote to the floor and closed her eyes again. Rolling to the left, she felt her foot hit something, seconds later she heard something topple to the ground. Hesitantly, sat up and tapped the touch lamp to get some light in the eerie room. The light came on faintly causing a creepy glow to flood across the floor. There were dark corners untouched by the light, where chairs and end tables sat lonely, unused. In other corners she could see absolutely nothing, it made her feel as though she was staring into a bottomless pit; a black hole. She felt as though she was in a horror movie, staying in the creepy old mansion with the creaking floorboards. She wouldn't be surprised if someone had died in this room and it was now inhabited by ghosts and spirits. Rory didn't dare to think of what the other rooms could possibly look like in the dark. This room gave her chills, and she wasn't one to get frightened easily.

Rory let the blanket slide to her feet and with a yawn stood up. She staggered a few steps and then walked over to the clock half asleep. 3:30 A.M on the dot.

Grandma and Grandpa were surely asleep, and Rory felt alone awake. She'd never been the last one awake, Logan was a night owl, Paris had always been awake typing away in her bedroom into the late hours, and Lorelai had often been up prank calling the shopping network.

Rory felt a chill thinking about being all alone in the dark, but knew how childish it was. So she wrapped her arms tighter around her petite body and tried to devise a plan.

She _could not _stay in this annoyingly perfect house. Her mom _would _take her, but Rory really could not face her mom right now. Lane was living with Zach and Zach would refuse to take her, since he didn't like sharing his food and hot water. Paris was out of the question. If she moved in with Luke, he would surely bound, gag her, and Fed-Ex her back to Yale in a garbage bag. Logan was with his parents for the summer and Rory had no desire of dealing with his _big_, _happy _family. But, she needed too leave. Running away was looking like a pretty promising option right now. She needed to get away from the life she'd planned out for herself, without Yale she was feeling worse then ever.

She couldn't, _wouldn't _however run away alone. If she did that she would be worrying about a lot more then things that went bump in the night.

Rory needed somebody spontaneous, and risky, someone who she wouldn't have to drag kicking and screaming. Someone who would be as excited as she was.

She needed Logan

Logan! He was the perfect candidate for this spur of the moment type of thing. So full of risks, and scares, and life.

And she couldn't wait to tomorrow to put her plan into action, it was now or never (if she waited until daylight the spontaneity of it would be ruined, and her plan could be thwarted).

Rory stumbled through the mess that was her home over to the phone excitedly, and dialed Logan's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello." The voice on the other end of the phone slurred. The voice was deep and husky, it sounded a bit like a growl.

Rory paused and arched her eyebrows. "Hello?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hello doll." The man on the other end of the phone had a flirtatious, drunken tone in his voice. This certainly was not Logan.

Rory hung up the phone with a quick slam. She composed herself before picking it back up and calmly dialing Logan's number, hoping that she got it right this time.

"Hullo." Sighed Logan's voice, sounding groggy. He had that just-out-of-sleep tone.

"Come to my Grandparents Pool house, bring 1,000 dollars and pack your stuff: clothes, toiletries, all those other girly things you use." Rory ordered him, straight to the point.

"Wait, _girly things?"_ Logan asked, the sleepy-tone had seeped out of his voice. Rory had no time to answer him. He bounced to another subject, "Why the hell are you calling me, Ace?" There was a pause in which Rory imagined Logan checking the clock. "At _three thirty-four AM _in the morning no less?"

"Should I start at the beginning?" Rory paused waiting for a reply, she didn't get one. So, she took that as a cue to go on, or a sigh that Logan had perhaps fallen asleep. "I can't live here Logan, it is awful. I woke up and the black hole was staring at me. I feel like I'm in some horror movie and any second someone is going to grab me from behind. So, I'm doing something about it.

"Pack your stuff, bring one-thousand dollars, drive over here right now and do _not _let my grandparents hear you." Rory said barely stopping for a breath; no backing out now. She took a deep breath, filling her air-deprived lungs with fresh oxygen.

"Ace…"

"Before you try to talk me out, let me tell you that Gilmore's don't react well to the word no. It's in our genes."

"Why are you doing this?"

Silence.

"Ace?"

"Because, I need to do _something_, Logan. I already told you. Blame it on the things in this pool house that go bump in the night." Rory said quietly, a lie woven in with the truth.

"I have you turning into bad girl Ace." He sounded mildly proud about it.

"So?" Rory asked, she bit her lip waiting for a response.

"I'll be right there."


	2. The Hotel That Wasn't

**_Hey mom, It's Rory. Your daughter who you hate right now. I know what your thinking_** **_'She is throwing her life away.' But I'm not Mom, I just need some time. _**

_**I may not go back to Yale next year. For now**_

**_I don't know where the hell I'm going, but I know that I'll be there by the end of the summer._** **_Please don't hate me and deny that I'm your daughter._**

_**I'll check in. Love you.**_

_**RORY**_

_**P.S.- Thanks for the pool house Grandma and Grandpa, but I**_

_**don't think I'll need it after all.**_

Rory couldn't help noticing that the well-intentioned runaway note vaguely resembled a suicide note. Incredibly nervous, she shivered, it was pitch black outside and very windy. The chimes around the poolhouse jingled, filling the air with their falsetto-song. This is the setting seen in a horror film one-hundred times, just before someone got stabbed. What a _comforting _thought.

The truth was, Rory felt bad about leaving her mom, but she _needed_ this. Or the runaway note may just turn into a suicide note.

Minute after minute passed and exactly 10 minutes later (Rory knows this because she has a stop watch that she stared at intently) Logan pulled into the stone-covered driveway and honked. By then Rory had been nodding off, but this woke her instantly. She shot him a look, they were _running away_, who in their right mind honks their horn when their _running away_? Rory dragged her bags along with her as she approached the car, strangely amused by the scraping noise they made against the gravel walkway.

Concentrating so hard on getting her two heavy bags across the walkway, she barely heard the car door open and slam.

Surprised by his sudden breath on her cheek, she spun to face him. "What?" She snapped, in a whisper-yell, still aggravated at his horn-honking stupidity.

"Give me the bags Ace." With that he whisked the two of them out of her delicate hand, flung them effortlessly over his shoulder and walked back to his Jaguar. Rory scurried after him like a well trained puppy.

He opened the trunk and set each bag carefully inside. Then walked over to the drivers seat leaving Rory to shut the trunk, which she did, which resulted in a porch light going on, her grandparents door beginning to open and Rory running full speed toward the car. Laughing, she flung herself into the passenger's seat. "Go Logan!" She screeched excitedly.

"Calm down, they're just going to think your coming out with me, and they'd love that, since they love me." He replied, calmly.

Rory pouted, he'd ruined her fun! "Or they'd think that I'm being kidnapped." She encouraged.

"But not against your will, considering you just ran into the passanger's seat laughing like a maniac."

Adding to his theory, she added, "And I'm not a kid, so it is not technically _kid_napping."

"Sometimes I wonder Ace..."

-

Rory tried desperately to turn in a position that didn't twist her body into unnatural shapes, but was still comfortable. Nope, it was by far impossible. Giving up she let her eyelids flutter open letting any hope of more sleep slip away. They were definitely not in Hartford anymore.

"Logan how far have we gone?" Muttered Rory, rubbing here sleepy eyes and assessing her surroundings. City lights shown brightly through her tinted-window.

"Far." Lights and bustling traffic surrounded them. "New York, far."

"New York?" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah." Logan seemed sleepy, probably sick of driving.

"We need to find a hotel." Rory stated matter-of-factly.

"Found one." At that moment they pulled into a dirt parking lot. Rory eyes began to adjust to the bright lights of the city, just as it got darker. Off of the road, and into that parking lot was like entering a different universe. Dust flew up around Logan's expensive car as he drove. Looking up towards the hotel itself, Rory read the sign: _The Penny Bed-and-Breakfast_. Below it stated, "_Always Vacant_" and "_Cable, Food and Beds; the necessities!"_

"Logan, this is pretty 'low-class', wasn't expecting that from you." Rory stated.

He turned to her, "You only let me bring a thousand dollars, I can't exactly rent us a suite complete with Jacuzzi with that amount. What exactly are we doing, anyway?"

"Quick version; I need to do something crazy besides quitting Yale-"

"You quit Yale?" Slamming on the brakes, Logan turned toward her in alarm.

Rory cowered back in her seat, "Look, I've had more than enough lectures."

"I'm just surprised. It's unpredictable. You're turning into a regular devil.

Unpredictability is a bad habit, but I've got to say it's sexy. " He replied smirking.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to do something that wasn't so planned out. We're not going anywhere particular, we're just seeing if we can survive without money and a place to live. I need time to think, without the anti-Rory fan club breathing down my neck. Everyone in Stars Hollow knows I quite Yale, they all want to chuck me into a mental-institution."

"You are crazy."

"I prefer spontaneous."

Logan pulled into a parking space. They both hopped out of the car and dragged a few bags out of the trunk.

They walked into the hotel and Rory realized just how 'low-class' it was. Dust sat everywhere, like it itself was ground into the floor permanently. There was the occasional sticky spot on the floor, that suctioned Rory and Logan's shoes to the ground. Everything was all around disorganized and scattered. Though in way, it was better than the pool house. In a way, it was exactly what Rory had wished for.

"Do you think they have a dust bunny petting zoo?" Asked Rory with mock Gilmore excitement.

"Your becoming more like your mom everyday Ace." Logan said

They walked up to the check in desk only to be greeted by an index card reading, _'IF I AINT HERE- WHICH I'M PROBOBLY NOT -RING THE BELL TO YOUR LEFT. IF I DON'T COME, RING IT AGAIN!' _Rory rang the bell, which she unearthed after moving some wrappers to the side. When she removed her fingers she realized they were now covered with a dusty gray film. The bell's ring was familiar, like Luke's. For the first time Rory missed home. She didn't have time to celebrate her personal-pity-party though. Unlike the sign would suggest a woman arrived to help them immediately.

She had blonde hair, which really couldn't be considered blonde since it was so bleached, it was more on the off white side. Bright red lipstick was smeared over thin lips. She had an overly shiny complexion and a (lot of) junk in the trunk. A tight black shirt, hugged her curves, exposing a bellybutton with a gawky bellybutton ring. She wore a simple jean skirt with cheetah print leggings.

In other words; she was not a pretty site.

"Hey dawlings." She said with a fake-sounding southern drawl. The woman not so secretly checked out Logan.

Rory could hear some cheesy soap opera playing in the other room.

"Hi." Rory said, coldly. Protecting her boyfriend like any girl would.

"Eleven-fifty per room." The woman said. " 'Cept this boy can stay for free." She giggled.

"No, we'll share a room." Rory said quickly, then Logan laid the money on the table. The woman grabbed it, and Rory saw she had fake fingernails on, two of which were missing.

"Follow the yellow brick road." The woman said gesturing toward the ground. Rory looked down, and saw underneath all the dust, there was _actually _a yellow brick road. However, it was chipping away, no doubt done in cheap paint.

"We're not in Kansas anymore." Muttered Rory.

"Sure aren't, Ace." Logan mumbled back.

Rory noticed there was no French man to help you with your bags, no Lorelai ready to attend to your every need. No genius chef as far as Rory could tell. This place certainly didn't measure up to The Inn back home.

They made their way up a small flight of stairs. Finding themselves in a small hallway, they saw that there were three doors. One led to a master bedroom, another to a bathroom and one more labeled 'GUEST' in annoying capital letters that screamed at you from across the room.

"Home sweet home." Rory said as she walked to the door, Logan close on her heels.

"How can you have a hotel with only one room to stay in?" Logan asked as they stepped into the grimy room, they placed their stuff in a dusty corner that had cobwebs galore.

"I guess this is her palace."

"She's not very queenly."

"True."

Rory walked over to the bed and let herself crash onto it. It caved in taking Rory with it. The mattress hit the floor with a thud. A cloud of dust erupted from it, like a volcano. Rory coughed. "Ouch!" She screeched as she rolled off of it and hit the dusty ground herself.

Logan rushed to her side and helped her up, "Now I know why it was only eleven-fifty." He muttered. "You can sue you know Ace."

"I'll claim I got whiplash." Rory said, rubbing her side which got the worst of the injuries. Logan dragged the mattress out in the middle of the room, then brushed his hands together, dust clouded around them.

Rory eyed her side, it was now covered in dust, she belonged here now, becoming gray herself. "Let's just try to make it through the night without the floor caving in…"

-

-

-

**A/N: **Edited version…


	3. Far From Speechless and Beyond

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its original characters. I do however own my plot.

**Authors Note: **Sorry I'm taking so long to update lately, it's summer. You'd think then I'd update faster, but I'm busy with my social life and visiting relatives. The updates will get faster after this chapter. And that IS a promise!

**Unreachable**

_Far From Speechless and Beyond_

Lorelai read over the note again. Rory was gone! Her Rory! It was now Lorelai started to regret things she'd done in the past. Like prevent Christopher and Luke from beating Logan. If it wasn't for him none of this would have happened.

"You didn't get a clue when you heard a car horn and saw Rory riding away in a fricken Jaguar?" Snapped Lorelai; honestly she was desperate, more than desperate, to blame this all on her parents.

"We thought she was going out on a date! Then we came over here to see if she got home O.K. and she was gone! Gone!" Emily shouted throwing her hands in the air at the second gone, so like Emily over dramatizing everything.

In the backround a maid scurried around adjusting this and rearranging that. Emily could see that she had turned one of her china bowls the wrong way, even from her distance she saw the pink flower instead of the dark pink one and that's when she got the idea. She could take this out on the maids! Every single one of them would be fired! "You!" Emily pointed an accusatory finger at the maid. As if a robot the maid nervously spun around and widened her eyes. The maid readied herself for fire from Emily. "That's the wrong way! You are fired!" The maid immediately burst into tears and hurried away, obviously a sensitive one. "Have your outfit dry cleaned and sent back pronto!" Called Emily in a sing-song voice as the maid ran away in tears.

Lorelai looked from Emily to the maid and back again. It didn't take her twelve seconds to unravel her mothers mastermind plan. But she didn't say anything, the maids could fend for themselves, they weren't helpless. She then turned to her dad, "Your wonderful friends the Huntzenburgers are the cause of this wonderful road trip." She said a fake smile plastered on her face to add to the sarcastic manner.

"Now, now Rory's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Not ones that are going to ruin her life." Lorelai heard the word fired shouted again in the backround. The perfect way to blow off steam, fire your employees.

That's when Lorelai felt it, a soft vibrating in her pocket, followed by the Barbie Girl song's melody. "Hello?" She asked willing the other voice to be Rory's.

"Hey Mom." Miracle, it was her.

"Rory where are you."

"Somewhere in NY." Lorelai heard her mom yell fired once more in the backround before she heard the hurried rhythm of Emily Gilmore's stomping. It was getting closer, closer and finally it stopped. Square in front of Lorelai. "Is that Rory?" Emily asked excited. Then louder, "Rory dear is that you?"

"Yeah Grandma!" Rory yelled back.

"Do you mind not blowing my ear drum out?" Lorelai said, she meant it as a joke, but it didn't come out just so. "So give me the scoop." Lorelai tried to put her normally bubbly tone back into her voice, but everything came out as sarcasm.

"I'm at a rundown hotel and leaving in a few hours, probably heading to an amusement park."

"Oh." Lorelai replied, "When are you coming home?"

"At the end of the summer. Like my note said, I think you may need glasses mom, that or some red eye contacts." Rory joked.

"Kid you have to come back to get ready for the return to Yale."

"I don't think I'm going back." Rory admitted dropping her voice ever so slightly.

"You're going back! Your not going to end up like me! With no education, and no actual food in the house."

"Mom—"

"Don't Mom me. What about being a reporter Rory?"

"Things change."

"God—" Lorelai didn't get any further. Emily snatched the phone and started talking soothingly to Rory. Telling her to do what her heart desired.

"Hel-lo it's my phone." Lorelai said annoyed, but then after getting no reply simply scowled.

Then she handed the phone to Richard, who copied Emily completely agreeing with everything going on in Rory's head.

"She wants to say goodbye to you." Richard said handing the phone to Lorelai.

"Rory—" But Lorelai didn't get any further.

The line was dead.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay, I don't know about this chapter, but I had to make Lorelai and the rest of the crew find out some way. They will probably appear every few chapters so you can see what they're gonna do to win Rory over. Uh what I just said made this story sound like a dating show LOL. I hope to make this a comedy/romance, but it needs it's drama bits which you'll see coming in future chapters. Again: To anyone reading this story or any others (especially Smirk) expect more, I've just been sidetracked with other stuff and stuff. Please review! 


	4. Old and Kicking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters, I also don't own any movies, music, people ect. I make references to. That pretty much covers everything; don't bother to try finding a loophole. All I own is my plot.

**A/N:** I feel super-evil rite now, for not updating this! I'm going to update four times a month (at least) from now on, stuff just gets in the way. Plus I was focusing more on my other fictions. So I hope you'll still bother reading, if you can remember what happened. God I'm so CRUEL! Please review it if you read it, please.

**Unreachable**

_Old and Kicking_

"We escaped!" Rory screeched and spun around, even the cities chemical filled air was cleaner than the putrid air that filled the so-called hotel.

"Barely." Logan answered lagging behind, dragging their suitcase and looking subdued. He glanced down at his arm, which had a number and message on it. "To Sexy Thang, 555-8791. Love Double D."

"Her bra size?" Rory asked and inquiringly arched an eyebrow. It was exhilarating not to have classes, not to have a plan, just to have a life. And it was changing Rory, in the littlest ways; she was like she was back in high school. Free and easy going, but even more so than she had been.

Just free.

"You have quite the twisted mind Ace." Logan laughed with a cringe.

"It's in the genes."

They rounded the corner of the grotesque building coming upon the deserted parking lot.

"My car!" Logan yelled, Rory followed his wide eyes to his Jaguar. The roof had been smashed, along with the windshield. On the back of the car someone has scraped, 'This is what the rich get!' in scrawled letters. It looked like it belonged here now, with it's shattered glass and chipping paint. The inside of the car was equally as destroyed, all the semi-valuables damaged or gone. The backseat had been torn open for access to their belongings. And that's when Rory got a little disturbed. Her clothes, her stuff…

The remainder of the thousand…

"Logan, taking risks remember." Said Rory hoping to calm him down.

"My car." He stated blankly.

"Daddy can buy you a new one." Rory said in with a shrug. "Without a car, it'll just add to this game."

"Ace. You know how much I --- care about you. So I won't go insane, I owe it to you since I created this monster."

"Actually you influenced me, my mom and dad created me."

"I already had the talk."

Rory had to admit, the cars condition phased her more than a little. They had no way to get from point A to point B. Except walking, which would kill after a time. There was always the option of hitch hiking, which was the #1 choice at this moment.

Hitch hiking… what a rush.

"We could hitchhike." Rory said out of the blue rushing up to Logan to get a better view of the wrecked car, signed on the dashboard was 'With love, your hotel manager'. She'd done it, out of jealously probably. The hotel manager whom had hit on Logan had destroyed the Jaguar.

"She did it." Rory sputtered pointing toward the so-called hotel.

"What?" Snapped Logan, and within an instant he had rounded the corner and ran into the hotel.

"I hope you don't mess up your hair!" Rory called after him. She tried to put a light note on the situation, and it was really taking a toll on her. It wasn't easy being the one to fix everything.

A few seconds later Logan returned. "The doors are locked and the curtains are shut." He muttered subdued.

"Then we hitchhike."

"_Hitch_hike?" Logan asked aghast.

"Um yup. But first we check the trunk for our stuff." Logan seemed to understand for the first time that his stuff could very well have been taken.

"You think she took it?" He exclaimed.

Rory was already approaching the car hopefully; she reached the car and pried the backseat down giving her access to the trunk. Which was as she expected, empty. With the exception of some shattered glass and candy wrappers.

"Empty." Rory whined.

"So all we have are a few toiletries and 300 dollars?" He asked widening his eyes to show his utter surprise.

"I guess," Rory, whined again, she knew how childish it was, but she had to be childish.

"Shall we hitchhike?" Asked Logan obviously taking on her role of lightening the situation.

"We shall." Answered Rory with a short sigh.

Logan came to her and draped his arm around her neck; she arched slightly under his weight, but no more than usual. She'd never really had good posture. "Your sure to have a hunchback when you older."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Rory replied, but straightened up ever so slightly, disgusted at the thought of a hunchback.

The traffic was loud, and with each step they took the volume went up. Honks and yells and motors. Rory got close enough to the road and stuck her thumb out, Logan followed suit and they stood like that, Rory leaning on Logan and Logan leaning on Rory.

"Someone's slowing down!" Rory immediately perked up and dragged herself up out of her sitting position. The car slowing down was an old beat up mustang. Rusting with cheetah print seat covers. The car was one of a kind, old and funky.

"It's an old woman." Logan said arching an eyebrow. And Rory noticed her for the first time.

"You kids need a lift?" She asked leaning out her window.

"Yeah." Rory said before Logan had the chance to put in his opinion.

"Well hope on in," She said enthusiastically patting the passengers' seat.

Rory got into the front seat and Logan got into the back. "Thank you," mumbled Rory. Logan remained silent.

"Oh your welcome, the young children shouldn't be out after dark. Now, where to?"

"Some place to stay. Anywhere to stay." Rory said leaning back onto the leopard print.

"You can stay at the hideaway!" She said her eyes widening in excitement. "For free. Oh, it'll be quite the good time, like a slumber party." She let go of the steering wheel momentarily to clap her hands, "We'll have a jolly good time." She checked the rear view mirror for Logan's reaction. He had on a smirk, his eyebrows scrunched up in bewilderment. Rory automatically assumed the hideaway was a motel of some sort.

"That sounds amazing." Rory said slightly perplexed, incredibly worried. For all they knew this woman was a black belt ready to mug them, but Rory stayed calm assuring herself it was time to take chances. That this was the time.

And they rode in silence.

* * *

"We're here." Sang out the old woman. "By the way what are your names? You dearie feel asleep before I could ask." The old woman touched the tip of Rory's nose with a smile.

"And yours?" Asked Rory.

"Call me GoGo."

"Okay then—GoGo?"

"Now let me introduce you to the ladies." With that the woman rushed up to the door at a surprisingly high speed. Rory followed a little reluctantly, this didn't resemble a hotel at all. Logan followed Rory; he wasn't going to let her go in there alone.

"Hello-o?" Shouted the woman into an empty room as she opened the door. Completely empty, nothing in site. Almost immediately though, two old woman entered the room with the same speed as GoGo.

One was in a belly-shirt, revealing her frail figure and wrinkled stomach. It was a revolting site, seeing an overly spray tanned old woman with bleached hair standing in a belly shirt. The other was dressed much differently, much like GoGo in pearls and a drapey top, with one difference; she had no teeth and sported a much colder expression.

The people reminded Rory of Stars Hollow residents. They each had their own distinct character, like Bootsy or Kirk. And Rory longed briefly for the feeling of security to return; she wanted desperately to slip back into her bed and some fluffy slippers, to be shielded from danger and unpredictability.

"Kids?" Snapped the cold looking old woman.

"Don't tell me you picked up more strays." The belly-shirt lady sneered.

"Oh dearies these children are lost, they need a place to stay for the night." Said GoGo, placing a hand on Rory's shoulder.

"Doesn't bother me." Muttered the belly-shirt woman, she reminded Rory a lot of Louise, someone she went to high school with, and again she felt the pang of homesickness. "I'm Blondie, and yes that's my name, I had it legally changed." Said Blondie, extending a hand; Rory took it graciously, but Logan held back and Rory heard him sigh faintly in the background. But then he took his turn, and loosened up quite a bit, as though Blondie's hand had been alcohol.

"Kiwi. We're triplets." Stated the cold woman. Obviously she was giving them personal details to make up for her lack of friendliness. She didn't bother to offer the option of a handshake, just turned and walked away.

"Come, come dearies let me show you your room." She led them down a hall, with very few possessions lining the edges into a room that consisted of a bed and dresser. Nothing else, but carpet and wallpaper.

"I understand how hard to trust we may be, but truly we're harmless, if you can manage to overlook the fact that Kiwi has never said more than two words to one individual. If you don't want to stay I'll understand, but I'd rather not toss you into the road.

"I think we'd rather be here than roadkill." Rory said, and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Cat got your tounge lad?" GoGo asked Logan thoughtfully.

"No, just marveling at how kind you are." He replied smoothly, putting his excellent charisma to work.

"I try," and with a little girls giggle the woman waltzed out of the empty room and back into the empty hall.

As soon as the soft click of the door confirmed their privacy, Logan pulled Rory into a passionate kiss, "I've been waiting to do that all day." He muttered burying his face in her neck.

"They're not deaf."

"Actually they probably are, their old and all." He said pulling her in for another kiss.

"Let's do this another time when Barbie's not next door."

**A/N 2: **I'm not very happy with it at all, though I do think it improved at the ending, which I just finished at midnight. Well, I promise more RL in the next chapter, and again sorry I haven't updated, I'll try harder. And I'll continue the old-people scene next time I update, I'm trying to weave good slid characters, and I hope you found it a little amusing. I found it to be rushed, so sorry about that.


	5. Breakfast Equals Escape

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**A/N: **Loosing motivation… barely able to continue. Forcing this on myself 'cause I know my reviewers would appreciate. Short chapter! But hopefully sweet!

**Unreachable**

_Breakfast Escape_

You think we'll look like that one day?" Rory asked.

"Nah. Plastic surgery will prevent that." Logan answered, slipping on his button-up shirt. A morning bell had woken them, shattering their dreams.

Rory had been having a particularly memorable one involving her mom and Luke getting married and having their first dance together. In Rory's mind, she focused more on their relationship than she did her own.

Logan however, had been having nightmares about that wasted hotel manager and the three old women chasing him. He'd never get used to the low class side of things, coming from champagne and personal hygiene that's what he knew. But now that he was introduced to cheap beer and frail old woman he knew he wanted to be in the upper class.

A sudden loud banging sound erupted from outside their door, "Breakfast! Breakfast! Ding, ding, DING!" The banging was high pitched suggesting that maybe someone was banging on a pot.

"Coming." Rory called from her seat at the desk, but immediately after the words left her mouth she stood up and sprinted over to Logan, grabbing him and dragging him out.

They were all dressed in sweats. "We just got back from jogging, ah so exhilarating." GoGo said answering a question that hung thick in the air.

GoGo's sweats were a simple white, and she had that same pearl necklace on. Blondie's were hot pink and fitted, and Kiwi's were overly baggy and black, she also sported a pearl necklace.

"Breakfast is cow tongues for a special treat and surprise dish. You'll never find out what it is unless you recognize the taste! Fun game?" Gogo looked proud and ecstatic.

Logan looked revolted; he and Rory exchanged astonished glances. But the old ones didn't notice.

"Sit, eat." Ordered Kiwi pointing toward the chair then the food. Her tone didn't have a hint of happiness.

"Doing." Rory said following orders like Cinderella. She and Logan sat down at nearby chairs, and dug into their food.

"I'll eat anything." Rory stated between bites. The surprise dish had tasted suspiciously of the cow tongue drenched in a sauce she couldn't identify. "But I'm not really hungry." Rory finished swallowing the last of her cow tongue, not quite ready to be poisoned.

"Me neither." Logan said.

Blondie looked offended. GoGo still looked proud. Kiwi looked high. "It's alright dearies." GoGo said taking away the plates, "You best be on your way, wouldn't want to run behind schedule." She obviously thought they had somewhere to be.

How clueless.

-

"That was fun," Rory said walking up the street.

"Fun if you like not knowing what you're eating and having a bunch of old woman chase you in your dreams."

"Didn't have a good time?" Rory pouted resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not nearly." He said stretching out the words. "Where to?"

"Let's go camping!" Rory exclaimed. "With the lions and the tigers and the bears and the rattlesnakes." Rory went on to list every other kind of dangerous animal in the forest counting them off on her fingers.

**A/N: **I know! SHORT! I'll still stick to what I said; I'll update three more times this month! In the next chapter or the one after I'll say what's going on with Lorelai…


	6. Lions and Tigers and Bears

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

_Bored. Should be at my schools open house with the rest of my friends, don't feel like going. Besides, I've gone to two already, if that aint enough nothing is. Kay, enough with personal venting, I'm gonna write this story after a certain reviewer told me to have longer chapters or quicker updates pretty much. COMPLETELY agree! Springing for the quicker updates at the second. Next chapter will be more exciting, this is just drabble and a little bit of a filler. Chapter after next will feature Lorelai and the rest of Stars Hollow!_

Unreachable Lions and Tigers and Bears 

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my!" Rory was quoting the Wizard of Oz, her voice ringing in Logan's ears. It was irritating, but the sound of her voice soothed him… made him feel like he was back in his cousins pent house drinking; and she was telling him to stop. Over and over again.

Logan opened the trunk of his nearly destroyed Jaguar. One side was smashed in, knifing a few of the bags. But not harming them much.

"What do we use for a tent," Logan asked surveying the few items they had. A couple blankets, some clothes and a pillow. And some left overs from GoGo's.

"Why don't we sleep in the car?" Rory asked with a shrug. She was lounging in the backseat, "I'm not much for sleeping outside." She added with a cringe.

"Well, neither am I Ace." Logan shut the trunk, it fought back though. Giving a reluctant creak and not shutting completely.

Poor Jaguar.

Poor _Logan._

He was doing what he could to support his girl in what she was doing, but everything was failing. Including his attempts to smooth this whole situation over, make it fun. But the truth was it wasn't fun, it was torture. It wasn't risky, it wasn't dangerous, and it was a waste of life.

She shouldn't be here, she should be at Yale. He'd secretly read her pieces; first drafts final copies, and secretly wished he could write like her. Wished he could take over the newspaper enterprise, but he couldn't and he shouldn't. Why shouldn't he be happy now? He may not be genius but he had every girl at Yale's attention.

"I'm hungry." Rory whined, it had become a habit lately. Whining out of the blue; out of the silence that surrounded

"Start a fire." Logan said smirking, knowing she'd never been a girl scout and would never accomplish the task. He was teasing her; bringing them back to where they had been.

"I will." Rory said forcefully, not sounding all that sure at all. She got up from the hood of the used-to-be Jaguar (now it was just metal that roared). She walked around the small open field with a false bounce in her step, looking for something that wasn't there. Suddenly she got bright eyes, jogging over to a stick lying lonesome on the ground. The sun was setting, casting an eerie glow around the small area, the sun peeking at them; spying on them from between the trees.

Rory looked around spotting another stick she picked it up and leaned down, next to a pile of crinkling leaves. She rubbed them together fiercely.

… Logan was surprised she'd gotten this far. "Having fun Ace?" He asked laughing.

"Actually-" Rory breathed rubbing faster "-I am."

Logan leapt off the hood of the car, rushing to help his girlfriend. The title made him proud; his girlfriend. His Rory. His Ace.

He pulled the mildly warm sticks out of Rory's hands, "You kind of needs some rocks around. Unless your trying to start a forest fire."

"Screw fire." Rory said, getting up and brushing off.

Pointless. Logan pulled her back down and into a soft kiss. He pulled away first, leaning his forehead against hers. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that. First a fat-"

"Mean." Rory cut in at the mention of fat.

He smiled, feeling her breath against his lips, silky and free.

"-Then old woman were listening at door to see if anything was going on."

"No they weren't." Rory didn't seem to sure of herself.

"I pinky swear Ace, he hooked her pinky with his and kissed her again, pushing her onto the ground.

"Logan. No." Rory said pushing him off.

"It's fine."

"It's public!" She said.

"I thought you were striving for unpredictable?" He said, trying to sway Rory's decision.

"I am. But I'm not striving for slut."

"You won't be. Besides, it's unpredictable don't you think."

"No-" Rory seemed to be thinking something over, "This is though. She threw some leaves at his face.

"Nope. Very Roryish. I know you to--" Rory kissed him. Pulling away only enough to say 'I'm Miss Unpredictable', but then she continued, smiling against his lips. Ignoring her cell phone as it rang.

And rang.

And rang.

"What time is it?" Rory asked with yawn, staring up at the stars and bats that darted back and forth.

"Don't know." Logan muttered, he was laying in the backseat, half asleep Rory pulling him out of his trance. Rory stared at the crescent moon; something she often saw living in a small town, but never really cared for. She found beauty in different things, in what some people would say was odd. Chain link fences, rotting trees, the simple things to put it simply.

She heard footsteps outside the car, small pittery ones darting around. Rory snapped her head around looking for the source of the noise. She settled on it, "Logan it's a weasel!" Logan groggily looked around.

"It's a fisher cat Ace."

"Do you live a secret life? One where you know everything about the wilderness?" Rory asked. How did he know what it was? He didn't seem like the type to camp.

"It's common sense." He grumbled into his pillow. Rory watched the weasel approach the car cautiously.

"Do they bite?" Rory asked quietly, nervously.

"If you dress it up in doll clothes, yeah it probably does."

Rory shrieked as the weasel crawled up to her window. "It look likes a mini bear."

Logan ignored her defiantly.

"It's kinda cute." She reached out her hand, not having any intentions of petting it, just trying to Logan's attention.

"Your acting like a five year old." He whispered peeking at her half of his face buried in the pillow.

"I guess."

Rory's cell phone rang, breaking the nights silence and sending the weasel scurrying away.

"Hello?" She couldn't keep avoiding the calls forever.

"Rory come home." Luke said.

"You go straight to the point don't you?" She asked.

"Everyone's worried."

"I'm fine, I have Logan,"

"And that's what most of us are worried about."

"I'll be home soon."

"Rory-"

She hung up the phone and ignored her doubts, reclining the seat and going to sleep.


	7. Plan PC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it, all I own is the plot I've created.

**A/N:** I don't know where the car came from in the last chapter, it was magic that it appeared, now it will magically dissapper. I'm sorry for the mistake, won't happen again. Sorry for the length of this chapter too.

**Unreachable**

_Plan PC_

"Now, we've gone over this people." Taylor announced. "Plan PC, Plan 'Phone Calls'."

"We know we've gone over, but you seem to be doubting for you've reread us the at least 25 times." Michel pointed out, his head resting on the desk.

"Put a little love in your heart," Lorelai said nudging him. There were so many people in the town meeting, even Michel had joined in (thanks to Lorelai), and Luke had sat in as well since it concerned Rory. Babette, Miss Patty, Dean, Taylor, Sookie, Jackson and Lorelai were planning on calling Rory to try to persuade her to come home. Michel had decided he wouldn't 'participate in such life wasting events'.

"Tonight—the least threatening—Babette will call. In two days Jackson will, and on Friday Miss Patty will call, followed by Dean—who we hope won't screw up—and then Taylor, Sookie, Luke and of course Lorelai. Leading from least threatening too most threatening. Understood?"

"Yes!" A chorus of voices sang, annoyed and exhausted.

"No one will spill our plan."

"We get it Taylor, let us go home to our kids!" Luke bellowed.

"Well excuse me for trying to save one of our kids from being killed by a rabid bear and left to decompose in the mud!"

"Thanks for putting it so vividly, now I can carry that around with me for the rest of my life!" Jackson said emotionlessly.

"Please don't decide my daughters fate." Lorelai said.

"First call tonight. Meeting adjourned!" He beat his croquet mallet (it was all he could find) against the table sending a screeching boom rumbling through the building.

"Blow our ear drums well your at it!" Dean said complaining as he stood up.

"Well sorry for trying to make this professional."

"I'm afraid I can't hear you." Miss Patty said, swishing her cloak in his face as she walked by.

"I'm never coming to one of these again, they are enough to kill me." Michel said under his breath as he walked out. "That woman next to me was wearing enough perfume to drown me."

"You may as well have been a ghost Michel for the amount you contributed."

"It isn't my daughter." He sneered; clearing thinking he'd one the argument, but no one went up against Lorelai.

"Damn right it isn't, I couldn't imagine you being the father!" Lorelai muttered, then got a grin, "Just imagine what we would have done to make the baby, your fantasies would come alive!" Lorelai said growing with enthusiasm in each word, and then she skipped away accomplished as always.

The last sound she heard was Michel utter repulsive before she was off in her own state of being again, worrying about Rory.

--

"We can't sleep out here forever." Rory said.

"Two days was good, lets leave." Logan said, enthusiasm swarming his words.

Rory's cell phone rang interrupting them, "it's… Babette." Rory said, confused looking at the ID.

"Hello?" She muttered into the phone, rolling up her blankets like a sleeping bag and slipping them under her arm.

"Hey darling, I just was wondering how Yale was going. See, my best friends nephew goes there and let me tell you he can heat things up! I was thinking about setting you up for a hot date!"

Rory paused, it was hard to believe the news of Rory's quitting Yale hadn't traveled the world by now, but apparently not. "I'm taking a break from Yale right now, and I'm proud to say I'm dating someone."

"Taking a break from Yale? Why, Bootsy took a break once from his babysitting course and he never went back. You are planning on going back right Rory?"

"I-I don't know." Rory stammered.

"You gotta go back, my girls nephew is just itching to meet you!"

"Well, tell him I'm sorry. I've got to go Babette."

"I miss you Rory." Babette said, it was the calmest words Rory had ever heard leave Babette's mouth. She was flooded by homesickness again.

"I miss you too." Rory choked out.

Then she hung up.

--

"Well, you didn't do to well did you." Taylor said into the receiver of his pink phone. He'd always had a kind of fetish, for the color pink, he just loved the comfort it brought.

"I knew we shouldn't have let Taylor listen in." Lorelai said, speaking from one of the phones in Babette's house.

"Ah darling I think I touched Rory, step one is completed." Babette said proudly.

"I think she was really interested in your nephew, she really perked up when you mentioned him." Lorelai said.

Taylor hung up the phone.

"Too bad he's in Jail right now!"

"What? You said he went to Yale!"

"They rhyme."

"Babette?"

"Yeah Lorelai hunny?"

"Why are we standing right next to each other talking on the phone?"

"We're having ourselves a blonde moment."

"A shared blonde moment, we should tell our grand children about it."

"Yes we should."

With that said, they hung up the phones.

"


	8. All the Bad Stuff Happens To Logan

**Time-Wasting, Pointless Apology. Feel free to Skip: **Okay, I'm going to be straight and not throw you any lies. I'm lazy, and I lost interest in the couple. Lame excuses I know, but excuses none the less. Almost all my fics will be finished with time. _Hopefully _by December or so. I'm sorry, really! I'm back though, because I randomly decided to start writing on this screen name again back in July and have just recently gotten around to it.

-

-

-

"I officially hate camping." Logan complained. They'd barely been in this open field for twenty-four hours before the whining had began. Logan wasn't an outdoorsy person, even _with _his experience in Life and Death Brigade.

Rory knew that with L&DB he'd had tents, beer, lighters, firewood, and all the other camping necessities. This was probably the first time he'd been fending for himself, without the help of the extra goodies Life and Death Brigade packed.

The immense hatred Logan had for camping without even a tent, _showed _in his frown and bad posture. As if that wasn't enough, he felt the need to _tell _her about it.

This is where Rory found herself now, sitting on the ground next to the pitiful fire they'd managed to create, half-listening to Logan blat about the mosquitoes. She knew she shouldn't complain about his complaining since it was her fault that he was in this position now. She also knew they should have bought some bug spray.

Logan swatted at a mosquito, and then shot daggers at it with his eyes, "-I am not fresh meat." Oh great, he was delirious and talking to the mosquitoes now. Rory briefly considered sending him to the doctor, she'd had never seen him this incredibly desperate.

He waved a hand violently around his head, Rory let out a laugh at his expense. Glaring at her for a second he said to her, "We're leaving tomorrow, right Ace?"

"Logan Huntzburger. You are supposed to be up for risks and thrills. Some of your favorite hobbies are bungee-jumping and human target practice. Why, I am appalled that you're letting a couple mosquitoes get the best of you." Rory dramatically put a hand to her heart in mock surprise.

"Yeah, well you never mentioned anything about starving bugs and muggy nights when you described our little field trip to me."

"I just assumed you could handle anything." Rory said with a smile, and the trademark Gilmore sparkle in her eye.

Logan smirked, scratching a bite on his neck. "Anything that doesn't involve sleeping outside in the wilderness."

"We're packing up and shipping out tomorrow, just hang in there for me until then."

"No promises."

A silence hung thick in the air, it was about four o'clock in the afternoon and Rory was _bored_. They'd roasted all the marshmallows Rory had insisted on buying (of course, she'd sprung for the snacks instead of the bug spray), now the fire was just making her perspire. If they'd gone to a campground, they could at least have begged other people mercilessly for their food. Until tomorrow, she was going to have to listen to her stomach rumble.

Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"I'll be right back." Rory stood up and brushed her grass covered knees off. Then, she proceeded to enter the thick woods and scout out a water source.

She tripped her way through the forest, inwardly cursing herself for deciding to come in here. Times like these made her wish that she'd been a girl scout as a kid.

Luck was on her side tonight, she hadn't had to look far before she spotted a small pond in a clearing. The water was a murky brown, cattails grew here and there. Getting closer, she couldn't see the bottom. All in all it looked irresistibly inviting, she resisted diving right in without Logan to cool herself off. The weather was unbearably muggy.

Rory turned around retracing her steps and stumbling through tree branches until she saw their feeble campfire again. She saw that Logan was still immersed in the task of eliminating the mosquitoes that had gathered around him. Laughing, Rory realized it must've been about seventeen against one; the war truly wasn't a fair one.

"Logan!" She called, cupping her hands around her mouth. He looked up at her dejectedly. "Up for an adventure?"

-

After falling down twice, and tripping about fifty times they were back at the charming little pond. Logan didn't look particularly pleased with Rory's idea of hunting for food, he looked wary.

"Be a man. If you're hungry. we fish. Food doesn't fall out of the sky." Rory said resisting a giggle.

"I _am _a man, Ace." Logan stated indignantly. He glanced towards the water before sitting down in the dirt and untying his shoes. "Do you expect us to fish with our hands? Or sharpen sticks?" Rory took note of the fact that they were both terrible methods, but their only choices.

"Hands." She decided finally after briefly weighing the pros and cons of each option.

"I don't see you ready to wade out there." He muttered, prompting her to slip off her sandals and wade in for the sake of her pride.

"Hah." She said a bright smile on her face, she flicked some water towards him and he cringed as the droplets hit him.

Having finished his task of taking off his shoes Logan waded in after her, examining the water beneath him closely. Narrowed eyes scanned the water determinedly looking for a fish. They then zeroed in on something in the water and Rory watched hopefully as he reached his arm in.

"Dinner?" She asked, holding her breath. To herself, she sounded like a starved cave person. For an unknown reason this thought flooded her with pride, it was better then being the good girl.

Logan pulled his arm out of the water with mock triumph on his face, Rory found it strange that she hadn't seen any fish in the water.

"Look what I have, Ace." He said with a smirk. The rest of his hand emerged from the water holding-

(cue the drum roll)

A dead fish. A very dead fish.

"Oh my gosh." Rory said laughing a bit.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't think dead fish are edible." Rory jumped as Logan threw the fish out into the pond narrowly missing hitting her in the head with it.

"I think we should have at least given it a proper burial." Rory said striding over to him.

He draped an arm around her shoulder and she continued, "You're my hero. You _almost _caught us dinner." They walked out of the water.

Somehow she didn't even care that it was the hand that he'd reached into the murky water with that was resting on her shoulder, as long as it was his.

-

The next morning Rory was still hungry. She packed up the remainder of her stuff, not that there was much of it to begin with. Then swung the backpack over her shoulders and slipped it on, feeling like a true hiker.

Looking down at Logan, who was still sleeping like a baby, she nudged him with her foot. He showed no reaction.

"Logan," She said grabbing her pillow and hitting him with it. He'd always been a hard sleeper, one day she poured ice cold water over his head and he _hadn't even stirred_.

A noise she assumed was a groan erupted from his throat. She hit him again, harder this time. Stirring slightly, he rolled over in a feeble attempt to avoid the next swing.

Rory lifted the pillow over her head, and brought it down on his back with a loud whipping sound.

Openly he groaned, muttering something about waking up at ungodly hours. Rory giggled in spite of herself and her situation. The fact that there were mosquitoes swarming her leaving her mind momentarily. She regretted again not bringing bug spray, even being one of the smartest of the Gilmore's she still wasn't educated in the do's and don'ts of wilderness.

"Ace," Rory looked down at the defeated Logan, who was now rubbing his sleepy eyes and blinking rapidly in reaction to the light of the morning sun.

"Good morning sunshine." Rory said cheerily. Shielding his eyes from the morning sun, Logan looked up at her. Suspicious of her overly-happy mood, he arched an eyebrow.

"_Good _morning? What _time _is it?" Rory turned her wrist so the face of her watch was in his view. He widened his eyes in mock- or maybe it was real -horror, Rory couldn't be sure.

"Five AM?" Rory nodded slowly as if talking to a child. "_Five AM_?" He asked again significantly louder this time.

Rory shrugged, a sorry look in her eyes. "The early bird gets the worm." She said quoting a cliché.

"I'd rather starve." He muttered laying back down. Then, upon seeing the stern look on Rory's face, hesitantly sat back up.

"We have to decide where we want to go next." Rory said matter-of-factly, sitting down with her legs crossed Indian style next to Logan, the itchy grass was covered with a film of dew making Rory's bottom uncomfortably damp.

"To sleep?" Logan suggested obviously not quite having given up on the idea of closing his eyes and laying back down. He had his hopes set a little high though, because Rory was a stubborn girl and was going to make his nap hell if his eyelids even drooped.

"Not quite what I had in mind." Rory said, a glint in her eye.

"I take it you have a better plan, Ace." Logan replied, looking wary of Rory and her motives.

"As a matter of fact, I do. We're going to the amusement park."

"The amusement park? What amusement park?" Logan straightened up a little higher. The plan she'd concocted wasn't as dangerous/strange as he'd obviously suspected it would be.

Rory stood up and brushed the grass off of her bottom. "Yes sir, so get up and get ready. We just need to find out how to get there." Rory muttered the last bit almost to herself, examining the land around her.

"How do you know said amusement park is in our range?" Logan asked skeptically, his eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. He half expected it to be imaginary, or Rory to have no idea how to get there (he'd heard rumors that Gilmore's were directionally challenged).

"We passed it when we were riding with our friend GoGo." Rory said teasingly with a smile on her face, knowing how afraid Logan was of GoGo and her crew. "So get a move on." She nudged him with her foot, trying to get him to get off his lazy ass. _"Pronto."_

Eventually, they were both packed. Though it took a lot of arguing, mumbling, and failed attempts on Logan's part at going back to sleep to get there. They'd gotten there though, and that was all that mattered.

The two were walking back to the road, arguing about whether they hitchhike or walk, still neither sure where it was at this point, when Rory's phone rang.

Sookie's number showed up on her caller ID. Rory had to clench her jaw to keep it from falling open. She was aware of the fact that half of Stars Hollow probably new about her little adventure, but she didn't think anyone cared enough to call her about it.

"Hello?" Rory pressed the phone to her ear, curiously waiting for a reply.

"Rory. Have you seen Sookie?" Jackson's voice asked worriedly. There was something off about his tone though, something she couldn't place.

"No I haven't, sorry, Jackson."

Logan shot her a look, asking a silent question: _Who is that? _Rory mouthed the word Jackson to him.

"I couldn't get a hold of your mom so I decided to call you." He paused to take a breath. "_There's something wrong with the tomatoes and I had to warn her that she'd have to get them somewhere else or go without tomatoes. I was supposed to bring them by the Inn this morning." _His words came out in a rush, and Rory knitted her eyebrows together curiously. The mood he was in was rather strange.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not in Stars Hollow." Rory kept her tone even and guarded, waiting for him to spring into a lecture. "I'm in New York. So you'll have to call someone else."

"Oh, well. If you talk to her though, tell her to call me. Without you its pretty hard to keep tabs on Sookie, she's disappearing every second."

"Try my mom again." Rory suggested, she swallowed willing the tears not to come. Home sickness was the worst kind of sickness.

"You were always easier to track down then your mom," Jackson whined, "and my wife. Come back soon Rory."

Rory muttered a soft _mhm_ in reply before hanging up the phone.

"Ace," Logan sighed when he saw the look in her eyes, when he saw the way she blinked rapidly and breathed unevenly. Walking closer to her he gathered her in his arms, she was still Rory, no matter how daring she pretended to be.

Rory resisted the hug, stubbornly. She controlled her breathing and blinked away the last of the traitor tears. She was _fine_.

"Let's track down our amusement park, shall we?"

"We shall."

So they did. They held hands and walked up the street, too a very well labeled commerce house. A little booth with a little lady sitting at it with little maps for sale.

"Hello," Rory greeted the woman sitting behind the counter.

"Mm." Was the woman's grumbled reply. She had pink sunglasses perched on her nose with dark black shades, and was flipping through a fashion magazine ignoring them altogether.

"Do you think you could direct us too the nearest amusement park?" Rory prompted. The woman looked up at her briefly before going back to her magazine. Well, at least she acknowledged their existence this time.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked curiously her patience running short. A baffled expression on her face, she looked over at Logan; he just shrugged.

"Hello?" Rory waved a hand in front of the woman's magazine. Bad move. Immediately the woman's eyes shot up to meet Rory's, a not-so-nice expression on her face. "I asked you a question." Rory said and didn't back down. The woman behind the counter didn't either.

"Look to your left." The woman spat.

Logan and Rory both turned to their left. Instantaneously, Rory's eyes focused on and zoomed in on the visible part of a ferris wheel and a particularly high roller coaster. Logan's did too.

"Oh." Rory paused awkwardly. "Thank you for your time."

"Mm." Came the woman's answer.

Rory and Logan hurried out of the little building with the big sign. "How did we miss that?" Rory asked incredulously.

"No clue."

"It was right there." Rory shook her head at her own unobserventness.

"It wasn't in my periph."

"I'm surprised she could see it through the shades of her dark sunglasses." Rory mused, in a teasing voice.

"They were so dark, I would swear she couldn't see us."

"I thought she was part of the witness protection program."

They went on like that for a bit, bantering and bickering about the woman's sunglasses. Until finally they were standing at the enormous entrance of the amusement park. It towered above the pair casting a shadow on the street that stretched on for about fifteen feet.

Rory and Logan entered after they bought their tickets, awed by the enormity of it all. It was a huge theme park, with at least three visible rollercosters, all of which looked dangerous and sickening. Rory could practically feel the stomach acid bubbling up as she looked up at them. A jolt of fear rushed through her at the site of them.

She'd never been one to ride roller coasters; in her book they were classified under the life-threatening section… But, she'd never been one to runaway carrying only a few bucks in her pocket either, had she?

This is why the meanest, biggest, bendiest, fastest roller coaster caught her attention above all else.

"Let's ride the roller coaster."

-

-

-

**A/N: **Viola! Quick chapter, next will be up in a matter of days (considering its already half written). I noticed that my writing has improved some, looking back at the old chapters... If you did happen to remember this story exists, drop me a review.


End file.
